Double Trouble
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: When Kagome sleepwalks she returns the next day...only with a slight change...long oneshot *Fixed 2-4-2013*


_**Summary: **__When Kagome sleepwalks she returns the next day...only with a slight change...__**Disclaimer: InuYasha belong to **__**Rumiko Takahashi. **_

Inuyasha and his gang of demon fighters had just stopped by another village to stop yet another demon, it was an easy win as usually. Thanks to Inuyasha, the hanyou (half demon) who uses the pwower of; his great sword, Tetsusaiga, to battle demons with one swing. Kagome, the reincarnated miko(priestess) who purified the jewel and helps with her magical bow and arrow. Shippo, the fox demon, sat back and watched the whole thing happen. He wasn't much help, but when his friends were in trouble he was the best friend to count on. Their other companion Miroku, the lecherous monk, was able to get them a nice place to stay for the night and Sango, the demon slayer with her neko **(fire cat demon)** Kilala, called this the "pulling a Miroku" routine. After a great meal, the group went to do there own thing, bathing, meditating, whatever...except one hanyou.

_'I gotta tell her tonight. It's been driving me crazy for days!'_ Inuyasha thought when everyone had left, he stayed behind to watch the room and to think. _'We might see Naraku soon and if she doesn't know then-'_

"Inuyasha?" said a voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Inuyasha are you okay?" it asked again

"Oh hi Kagome. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just your here by yourself, that's all." entering the room and closing the door _'She's so caring...'_ "No I was thinking..."

Taking a seat next to him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What were you thinking about?"

_'Well it's now or never, but what if she rejects me?'_ "Um well...you.."

**(OO) **"Me? What about me?"

He turned so he was sitting directly in front of her, on his knees, "Well I was thinking that we've been together for 3 years, you've always been by my side. You've cared for me, healed me...loved me..."

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I love you, Kagome. I really truly do."

"Inuyasha...I" she said turning her head away

"Please Kagome...do not reject me...I love you I really do!" grabbing her an embrace.

As hard as she tried she couldn't get out of it, his half demon strength was too great for her human strength, she did the only thing she could do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, the loudness of the scream hurt his _very_ sensitive ears, he let go of her to cover them. Being thrown back onto the floor Kagome got up and..."SIT BOY!" _**(happy now?)**_

**THUD**

_(crying)_ "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't do this right now. I'm so sorry." she cried before running off.

**_-Later-_**

"Inuyasha? What did you do to Kagome now!" shouted Shippo as he entered the room, seeing Inuyasha stuck to the ground. "We heard her scream, it sounded like she was being stabbed to death!"

"I told her I loved her." peeling his face off the ground

"You did?" asked Miroku following Shippo

"DUH! Why else do you think my face was almost 6 feet under, dumb ass!"

"No need to get rude Inuyasha...he was just checking" Sango said coming in last, she closed the door and went to join her friends near the plastered Inuyasha.

"You're right I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said hiding his face with his bangs and leaving the room.

"I'm right?" Sango asked

"He's sorry?" Miroku asked

"Ooo creepy..." Shippo added with the shivers

**_-With Kagome-_**

_'Why did he do that? Why? He loves me, what about Kikyou? Arg! And me like a little kid couldn't take it and ran away, I'm such a baby. Those three little words I've been wanting him to say for years and I run away when he finally says them. ARG!' _Kagome raves about what had just in her head, and after walking around forever Kagome finds herself back at the room. Upon entering she sees everyone already asleep and a missing Inuyasha. Tip-toeing over to her place, she triped and fell, waking Shippo.

"Oh Kagome your back.!" he said sleepily

"Hi, where's Inuyasha?"

"He walked off awhile ago, after you too fought. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." she whisper. He nodded and got in her sleeping with and drifted back to sleep. _'What did happen?' _she asked her self before getting in with Shippo and going to sleep as well.

**_-Somewhere Not Too Far Away-_**

"I see, so the girl is unsure of her feelings?" asks a dark voice

"Yes, she does not know what to do or say. She is confused." says a white-haired girl with a small mirror

"Perfect...Kanna, when she is asleep perform the spell, then tell Kagura to go get her."

"Yes Master Naraku." she said before leaving

"The reincarnation of Kikyou...she is more powerful. She will be mine...mind, body and soul..."

In another room Kanna watches in her magic mirror and waits until the right time is before...

_"Mystic mirror in my hands, perform the spell that I demand._

_Conscienceless sleep and mobility, bring the miko here to me._

_Make her see a fantasy land, help her walk across the land._

_Sights and sounds she hear is true, give no one a single clue._

_Protect her walk throughout the land, obey me now mystic mirror in my hands."_

**_-Back With Kagome-_**

"Inuyasha...I can't, please...NO!" Kagome said waking up her a nightmare. _'It was a dream, no a nightmare' _Adjusting her eyes to the dark room she can still see dog-eared boy. _'Inuyasha where are you?' _she thought before going back to sleep

**_-Kagome's dream-_**

_"Kagome! Kagome!" _

_'Who's calling me? Is that Sango' When she opened her eyes, she was back in the hut they all shared back at Kaede's village,_

_"Kagome come on get up we gotta go!" her friend Sango was lightly pushing her to wake up._

_"Go where?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretch out her body_

_"To the spring, remember?" She answered picking up clothes and towels for the two of them. "We all agreed to meet up and take a bath together!"_

_"Um okay, hey wait you wanna be in the same hot spring as Miroku?" Kagome barely grabbed her own bath stuff before she was dragged outside_

_"Yea why not!" Sango seemed to be in a hurry to get down to the spring as she pulled Kagome back her hand._

_"He might grope you!"_

_"Nope not with you and Inuyasha there he won't!" _

_Kagome managed to release her arm from Sango's grasp and stopped in place, "Inuyasha? Is he still mad at me?" _

_"Mad why would he be mad?" _

_"Because I...never mind...let's go"_

_**Outside her dream, unbeknownst to Kagome she slowly gets out of her sleeping bag and begins to walk outside towards the forest near by...**_

_"There you two are, what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked huffing and crossing his arms_

_"Kagome forgot where her brain was!" chuckled Sango_

_'What's up with Sango she's acting so different' "Hahaha." Kagome cleared her throat, "So I heard were going swimming or something?"_

_"Actually Kagome **'were' **going to the **'hot springs'** while you and Inuyasha stay here." Miroku corrected and waking off with Sango hand in hand_

_"Wait! What?" Kagome shouted_

_"Kagome...?" Kagome suddenly realized that she was completely alone with Inuyasha now, not even Shippo was with her._

_"Yes, Inuyasha?" She said nervously. Inuyasha somehow had back her into a tree and was closing in on her personal space._

_"You don't want to be with me?"_

_"No I do, it's just-" being interrupted by Inuyasha's lips Kagome dropped all her bath stuff that she had in hands, "Inuyasha..." she said blushing_

_"Come, I want to show you something..."_

_"Okay..."_

_**Kagome continues to walk through the forest, she in a state of trance as her life is in danger when a demon attacks. Only seconds past before the demon is vanquished by a barrier around Kagome. She soon gets closer and closer to the edge of the cliff**_

"_Wait Inuyasha, we can't go any further..."_

_"What...get on my back I can get there faster if you are." Inuyasha crouching down to let Kagome get on_

_**As Kagome climbs on Inuyasha's back, she gets picked up by Kagura, the wind demon and her magic feather**_

_"Inuyasha, you still haven't told me where we're going..."_

_"You'll see..."_

_"Inuyasha...I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I really am."_

_"Don't worry Kagome water under the bridge!"_

_'He's acting weird...' "It's just when you started to tell me about your feelings I-"_

_"Okay where here..."_

_**Kagura and Kagome arrived at Naraku's castle, as she let Kagome off of her feather Kanna awaits at the door ready to escort her into the courtyard.**_

_"Inuyasha this place is amazing!" Kagome said glancing around a beautiful field of flowers and gorgeous cherry blossom trees. "Why you bring me here?"_

_"I love you remember? That's why?"_

_"Inuyasha about that, I'm really truly sorry. I couldn't say it before, but I can now. I love you, I love you so much, more then you know!" tackling Inuyasha in a hug._

_"Kagome...can you do me a favor?"_

_"Anything Inuyasha..."_

_"Wake up."_

_"What?" coming out the hug_

_"I want you to wake up."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_**Now in chains Naraku stands over Kagome stroking her chin, "Wake up, wake up my miko."**_

"Huh what? Where am I? Naraku! What am I doing here!" Kagome said waking up

"Your cute when your angry." stroking her chin again, he knelt down closer to her and lifted her chin to his face

"Back off! What do you want with me?"

"Nothing..." putting his hands in her hair and pulling a strand out "However, this will do for now..." he finished taking out a jar and putting the hair in it

"What are you doing?" Still struggling with the chains

"It's a little spell to take care of two of my problems. To get rid of Inuyasha and to have you all to myself"

"Wha-" was all she could bet out before Naraku dropped the jar, it shattered on the ground and all that was left was a small purple blob, that started to move. After bubbling it started to form something... first it grew legs, then a torso and lastly a head. It was A Kagome, she looked exactly like her except she was dirty and her hair was tattered

"Kagome meet **Kagome**, your evil clone. She's not as cute by hey what can you do? Of course your not Kikyou either, but your the next best thing..."

"What are you planning bastard!" she asked struggling at her chains.

"Isn't it obvious? She will go in your place and kill Inuyasha, and when he's out of the way, I'll have what I want the rest of the Shikon jewel...you."

"That's disgusting! I'd never love you! Besides your plan won't work Inuyasha can smell a fake a mile away!"

"Ah yes...but **she** is different, **she** is you, down to the last strand of hair on your pretty little head. **She** sounds like you, acts like you and smells like you. Naraku chuckled "Now go **'Kagome'** and fulfill out my plan!" With that she was off

"Don't call that thing my name!"

**_-The Next Day-_**

"What do you mean she wasn't there when you woke up?" Inuyasha asked, rather loudly I might add. Shippo was the first to noticed that Kagome was gone, Miroku and Sango went as far as to ask the worker of the castle if they had seen the young priestess with the funny clothes around anywhere, but none of them had.

"Don't get mad at me, it's like I said. She came back, we went to sleep and when I woke up she was gone again. Besides don't get mad at me, it's your fault she left in the first place!" Shippo argued back

"OH SO I TELL HER I LOVE HER AND IM THE BAD GUY HUH!" He retorted back and shup Shippo up.

"There's no sense fighting, let's just go and find her." Sango suggested

"Right...Shippo you stay here in case she comes-" No sooner did Inuyasha turn to leave was there a rustling in the woods, and there after revealed a young maiden.

"Inuyasha?" said a voice from behind

"KAGOME!" He said rushing over to embrace her "Where have you been? What happened? I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I-I felt the presence of a jewel shard and went to go get it. I didn't mean make you more mad then you already were." **'Kagome'** said innocently

"Well I'm just glad your okay..."

"Me too! I missed you!" Shippo said jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder to **Kagome's** arms.

"I missed you to Kilala."

"Huh? What did you call me?"

"Uh...I'm sorry, I'm really tired..." she said before she fainted, like fake preppy girls do at 'appropriate time'

"She fainted...I guess were staying another day." Sango stated

"I'll tell the inn keeper." Miroku said before walking off

**_-At Naraku's Castle-_**

Kagome was locked up in what she deemed as sort of basement like dungeon. There was chained hooked on the other walls, and the floor was dirty with blood and gunk. Lord only knew how long she had been down there, all she knew was that Naraku ordered Kagura to watch over her for the time being. The only thing she could see was jail bars on the opposite wall of her looking out towards a hallway where Kagura was sitting, _'Arrg. I gotta get out of here. That thing's gonna kill Inuyasha! Hey what's that?'_

"Kohaku it's your turn to watch the prisoner..."

"Yes Kagura..."

"Kohaku?" Once Kagura was out of sight Kagome shouted to the bars, "Kohaku, do you remember me?" Kohaku turned to face the bars, "I'm your older sister's, Sango, friend Kagome."

"Sango? Kagome?"

"Yeah remember?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Please help me out of these chains. If you don't Sango and the others will die. Do you understand?"

"I...I..."

**_-Back With Inuyasha-_**

The group had stayed an extra night at the inn, for most of the day they tried spending time** 'Kagome'**, all she was doing getting names wrong and mixing up stories. She was a complete dist, when night time came Sango and Shippo left to go bath while** 'Kagome' **Inuyasha, and Miroku were in a room alone together.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Why do you ask Inuyasha?"

"Well... I don't know... you don't seem like yourself. You called everyone something else, you called Miroku, Sango and vise versa and Shippo, Kilala and vise versa."

"Yes, do you remember getting attack by some sort of demon out there, maybe hitting your head on something?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine, but I might say that trip took a lot out of me. Care to walk with me, Inuyasha?" she said getting up

He simply nodded and walked out the room together into an area close to the forest. When they were far enough away Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hands, "Inuyasha I have something to tell you but I'm afraid to..." she said pulling him into an embrace

_'Is this it?' _he thought "Kagome you know you can tell me anything. You must understand that."

"I know but..." slowly pulling out a knife from her sleeve "I'm still not sure if you want to know this..."

"Kagome, please tell me what you need to tell me."

"Okay," looking up at him, "Inuyasha..." raising the dagger

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" said the real Kagome as she tackled the fake to the ground. Inuyasha just stood there as he watched two Kagomes duke it out.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Inuyasha she's a fake. Naraku sent her to kill you!" said Kagome continuing wrestling on the ground, by now both of their hair was messy and tattered, and their clothes were dirty.

"Inuyasha I heard nois-what the hell?" Miroku said finding Inuyasha "Since when did Kagome have a twin?"

"She doesn't dumbass...it's an evil clone."

The Kagomes somehow got up off the ground and were pointing arrows at each other "Kill her Inuyasha!" one said

"No kill her! She's the knock off!"

"Knock off? I'll knock you off!" the Kagome on the right shot an arrow that missed the other by a hair

"Shut up! Miroku, can you tell which is which?"

"I can not."

"They both look so much like Kagome I can't- wait I know what to do." Miroku said walking to the two Kagomes "Kagome...the real one...sit Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" they said together

**BAM**

"Nice try, it didn't work they said it at the same time." Miroku stated

"When this is all over, I'm going to kill you..."

"Inuyasha, you know me, we've been traveling together for years now! Can't you tell she's the fake?"

"Think about it Inuyasha, why would I lied? Look into your heart..."

"Well what else is there?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha picked himself up out of his hole and walked to the two Kagomes. "Kagome, whichever one you are, do you love me?"

There was a bit of awkward silence before...

"Of course I do Inuyasha! I love you with all my heart!" said the one on the right

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha destroying the demon, her screams could be heard miles away...

Back at the castle Naraku watched as his demon puppet doll was sliced into pieces right in front of his eyes, "Hmm, better luck next time..."

"Inuyasha..." the real Kagome said hugging him tightly "...You could of pick a kinder way to prove I was the real Kagome."

"I'm sorry...I only-" he started but was cut off by Kagome's lips

"Inuyasha I do love you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before!" crying into his chest.

"I forgive you...my love..." He said kissing the top of her head.

Sango and Shippo showed up just in time to see the end result, "What happened?" Sango asked

"Long story short, Naraku clone Kagome, that's why she was acting weird all day." Everyone nodded as the retreated back to the inn, Sango patted Kagome on her shoulders and asked,

"How did you escape from where ever you were?"

"Kohaku..."

**_-ANNOUCEMENT-_**

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
